This invention relates generally to space-divider wall systems, and more particularly to an accessible compartment therein providing for arrangement of electrical junction boxes, communication junction boxes and connections of data cable terminal ends that can be easily reconfigured by the user.
Space-divider systems conventionally comprise independent partition members each or some having a raceway in the lower portion thereof adapted for containing and concealing a plurality of cables, and each partition member is usually adapted to connect with one or two adjacent members. Typically, the raceway carries cables throughout the wall system to provide power, telephone and data cable connections. At some point, provisions are made to connect the cables to an external source which might be located in a ceiling, a floor or in an external wall. Often electrical cables of panel members interconnect between adjacent raceways by quick connect plug-in type connectors.
Communication cables extend from central communication panels elsewhere in the building to a convenient entry point in the raceway. Data cable terminal ends must connect together to couple data processing equipment. These data cables extend through the raceway from one computer to another or to peripheral equipment such as printers.
Service or rewiring often is necessary which involves the power, communication or data cables in the raceway. The profusion of cables in the raceway as well as the diverse and often remote location of the appropriate junction box or terminal connection delays isolation of the problem. Repairs and rewiring in such a system, therefore, are difficult, time consuming and expensive. In addition, such space-divider wall systems lack the flexibility and adaptability necessary for a modern office environment.